The Weirdest Spoof Ever
This is the weirdest spoof ever, written by Wind and Shadow, Thunder and River, - I am never alone }. Read at your own risk. The Spoof! Leafpool: Hey Crowfeather! This is Leafkit and Crowkit and Featherkit and Poolkit and THEBESTKIT!!! Firestar: Leafkit Crowkit Featherkit Poolkit and Thebestkit are now Leafpaw Crowpaw Featherpaw Poolpaw and the Thebestpaw and their mentors are LEAFPOOL AND CROWFEATHER! Sasha: LEAFPAW! CROWPAW! FEATHERPAW! POOLPAW! THEBESTPAW! WHYISNTANYBODYNAMEDHAWKKITORMOTHKITPAW! Whyisntanybodynamedhawkkitormothkitpaw: Ummm... Firestar: wut du hek is sasha doin here Whyisntanybodynamedhawkkitormothkitpaw: SHES MY MOM YOU STUPIDHEAD! Firestar: IM CHANGING MY NAME TO STUPIDSTAR Everybody except Whyisntanybodynamedhawkkitormothkitpaw: STUPIDSTAR!!!! Whyisntanybodynamedhawkkitormothkitpaw: momwhyishisnamenowstupidstar???? Sasha: I JUST HAD A NEW KIT! HIS NAME IS MOMWHYISHISNAMENOWSTUPIDSTARKIT!!!! Momwhyishisnamenowstupidstarkit: Meow! ...whys my name Momwhyishisnamenowstupidstarkit? Whyisntanybodynamedhawkkitormothkitpaw: idk thats mom 4 u Mapleshade: (in falsetto) Hello! My name is Stupidbutt! Jayfeather: Hey dats Mepleshed! Mapleshade: Mah nams Mapleshade! Jayfeather: watevs mepleshed! Stormfur: RUSHRUCTIExhmvbldeqb vpugieyskvoblhvitit! Sasha: Whyisntanybodynamedhawkkitormothkitpaw is now Whyisntanybodynamedhawkkitormothkitask and Momwhyishisnamenowstupidstarkit is Momwhyishisnamenowstupidstarpaw AND MAH NEW KT IS CALLD RUSHRUCTIEXHMVBLDEQBVPUGIEYSKVOBLHVITITKIT!!!!!!!!!!! Rushructiexhmvbldeqbvpugieyskvoblhhvititkit: ihavastupidnamestupidstarcanucallme Sashaisveryverybadatnamingkitskit? Stupidstar: Rushructiexhmvbldeqbvpugieyskvoblhhvititkit is now Sashaisveryverybadatnamingkitspaw!!! Brook: This is the stupidest spoof EVER. Everybody except Brook: wats a spoof? Brook: (facepawlm) Never mind. Tallstar: LET'S HAVE A PARTY! Everybody except Brook: YOUR SUPPOSD 2B DED!!! Brook: CLEARLY he's come down from StarClan! Tallstar: Wut? Brook: ... these cats are stupid. Tallstar: DISCO PARTEH!!! Mapleshade: Tallstar its meh Wellowbreeze luvluvluv meh! Tallstar: Yay Wellowbreeze is bak now mah lahf is compleet lets celebrate more wee Graypool: IDIOT THAT'S MAPLESHADE!!!! Tallstar: ...wut... Brook: FINALLY someone is seeing how stupid these cats are being!! Everyone except Graypool and Brook: WERE NOT STUPID AT ALL!!!!!! Stupidstar: Oh, wait. My name is Stupidstar. I am stupid. Graypool and Brook: (rolls their eyes) Sigh. Yawnkit: Im yawnkit frum shadoclan dis is shadoclan isnt it i forgot Graypool and Brook: This is Thun- Everybody except Graypool, Brook, and Yawnkit: YES DIS IS SHADOCLAN Yawnkit: ohhhhhhhh Graypool and Brook: -derClan. Oopa Doopapoopfire: My name is Oopa Doopapoopfire from starclan? Graypool and Brook: You're d- Tallstar: WELCOME TO DA PARTY! Graypool and Brook: -ead. Mothflight: I guide your paws and your paths and my spirit is fading, so I am now within Graypool and Brook and they can guide your paws and your paths AND STOP THIS STUPID NONSENSE RIGHT HERE!!!! Tallstar: We dont care bcuz were partyng and so U SHULD JOIN US!! Mothflight: Whatever... maybe I should stop caring and start PARTYING! Sasha: Um stupidstar can i change mah nahm 2 stupidatnamingkitspaw cuz i wanna be an apprentic lik Sashaisveryverybadatnamingkitspaw! Stupidstar: ok sasha is now stupidatnamingkitspaw NOW LETS PARTEH!!! Everyone except Brook, Graypool, and Stupidstar: PARTEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Brook and Graypool: ...please stop partying Stupidstar: meh dont care meh like PARTEHNG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rose: Hey guys look im driving! Lily: watch out rose Rose: Its watch out WORLD lily Lily: no WATCH OUT LITERALLY Rose: wut? (Looks forward) AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! (The car crashes) Leafstar: LILY ROSE WHAT DID I TELL U STOP DRIVING CARS IN THUNDERCLANS TERRITORY I MEAN SERIUSLY YOURE KITTYPETS I MEAN bleh......... Echosong: HEY LEAFSTAR! Well shes fainted mehbeh sum PARTYING cud wake her up Everyone except Graypool and Brook: PARTEH!!!!!! Graypool and Brook: (sigh) Party..... Leafstar: IS DERE PARTEHNG GOIN AROUND WITHOUT MEH???? STOP PARTEHNG UNTIL I START PARTEHNG!!!!! (starts partying) Crowfeather: hey leafpool i luv echosong were breaking up hey echosong hav some kits with meh i dont care youre a medicine cat youre my mate now cause leafpool stinks and youre a MUCH better medicine cat than leafpool is Echosong: ok i dont care im a medicine cat leafpool had kits hey look i had kits there names are Whokit, Careskit, Thatkit, I'mkit, Akit, Medicinekit, and Catkit! Crowfeather: YAY LETS PARTEH!!!!!! Whokit, Careskit, Thatkit, I'mkit, Akit, Medicinekit, Catkit, Yawnkit: YEAH LETS PARTEH!!!!!!! Mothwing: STOP THE PARTYYY!!!!! Everyone except Graypool, Brook, and Mothwing: MOTHWING STOP RUINING DUH PARTEH!!!!!!! Mothwing: You're stupid. (Everything reverts to normal except for...) Mapleshade: PARTEH!!!!!!!!!!!! Everyone in the Dark Forest: (looks at her) Everybody: PARTEH!!!!! Graypool and Brook: Why did I just say that? Hey! Where did Mothwing go? Mothwing: i just had Partehkit and Maplekit and Darkkit and Forestkit and LETSPARTEH!!!!!kit. Crowfeather: i dumped echosong cause she was a stupid medicine cat and mothwing im dumping you cause youre a stupid medicine cat who doesnt even believe in starclan and you ruined da party and i think ill die and have fun with spottedleaf and NIGHTCLOUD IF YOURE ASKING I DUMPED YOU FIVE MOONS AGO!!!!!! Nightcloud: I THOUGHT WE WERE STILL TOGETHER YOU IDIOT! THE BETRAYAL! THE SHAME! OOOH, CROWFEATHER, YOU DISGRACE TO THE SHE-CAT RACE, FROM KITS TO LEADERS! OOOH, CROWFEATHER, YOU DISGRACE TO EVERY CAT IN THE WORLD! Crowfeather: YOU WERE A STUPID MATE NIGHTCLOUD WEVE HAD LIKE ONE KITS AND I THINK I LIKE BEING LIKE DIS NOW GO AWAY!!!!! Breezepelt: Waaaaah!!! Mommy! Daddy! Hug me kiss me DWIVE ME TO ENGWAND AND DEN TO WUSSIA AND DEN TO DA UNITED STATES OF AMEWICA AND DEN CANADA AND SOUTH AMEWICA AND BWAZIL AND DA PHIWIPPINES AND TO MADAGASCAR!!!!!!!!!